Punissez-moi professeur
by Mary Rimel
Summary: Lorsque Shira, élève et amant du professeur de Botanique Neville Londubat lui demande une punition pour le provoquer devant le reste de la classe, c'est à ses risques et périls.. Et réciproquement. / Yaoi ! /


Hey bonjour tout le monde ! :3 Bon.. Pas de 6ème chapitre pour Entre Haine et Passion aujourd'hui pardon ! o (Mais c'est pour bientôt quand même !) Et donc pour vous faire patienter ce sera un petit OS sur une fiction qu'une amie est en train d'écrire avec l'un de mes OC (Shira :3). Il est partit d'un gros délire qu'on a eu ensemble quand je suis venue dormir chez elle pendant les vacances et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Donc bonne lecture à toutes/tous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :3

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aujourd'hui, Neville Londubat commençait sa journée de cours avec les septièmes années de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle. Le petit brun terrorisé par son professeur de Potions avait bien grandit : il était maintenant un superbe jeune homme aux yeux bleus et au visage carré. Il mesurait un bon mètre 80 et son corps rondouillard était à présent svelte et quelque peu musclé. Totalement inattendu de sa part selon ses amis qui avaient tous pris un chemin différent mais avec qui il avait gardé contact. À présent il avait succédé au professeur Chourave dans l'enseignement de la botanique. Enseigner était passionnant. Mais seulement les deux heures qui venaient étaient celles qui l'épuisait le plus. Les Poufsouffles dont il était le directeur se faisaient toujours martyriser par les Serpentards. Et le jeune professeur sentait bien qu'aujourd'hui ne changerait pas de d'habitude. À la limite un cours en commun Gryffondor/Serpentard était moins désastreux ! Chaque semaine au moins un élève de sa maison finissait à l'infirmerie ! Il avait pourtant essayé de convaincre ce cher Dumbeldore de changer les groupes mais ce vieux fou ne voulait rien entendre. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul pour défendre ces pauvres Poufsouffles. Ils étaient naïfs et parfois stupides mais ils étaient attachants.

L'ex Gryffondor prépara la serre pour accueillir ses élèves et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour voir les premiers arriver. Comme toujours, le premier groupe à fouler la serre fut celui de Terry Nidler, un jeune Poufsouffle blond à lunettes qui était l'un de ses élèves les plus assidus et malheureusement.. Le plus naïf et le plus timide de tous. Et le dernier fut celui qui suivait le nouveau prince des Serpentards : Shira Kareimo. Le jeune homme de 18 ans mesurait 1m95 et arborait des yeux rouges sanguins cachés parfois par les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient sur sa nuque. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil et son corps finement musclé. Autant le dire tout de suite : il était le fantasme d'un bon nombre d'étudiants mâles et femelles de l'école. Et il était aussi réputé pour n'avoir jamais la même personne plus d'une fois dans son lit. Il avait ainsi battu le record des conquêtes de tous ses prédécesseurs. Nouveau record qui ne risquait pas encore d'être battu. Il y avait même certaines rumeurs qui disaient qu'il avait réussi à mettre quelques professeurs dans son lit. Évidemment rien d'officiel puisque ce genre de relations n'étaient pas permises. Le vert et argent était d'une arrogance, d'une insolence et d'une malice qui faisait frissonner le professeur. Le pire dans tout cela était que c'était un sorcier particulièrement doué dans toutes ses matières et en plus il avait été nommé préfet. Il était même dans les petits papiers de Rogue c'était pour dire ! Celui-ci l'avait détesté au premier abord pour son comportement. Mais.. Comme beaucoup d'autres il s'était rapidement fait séduire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à croire qu'il partageait son lit avec ce petit démon. Évidemment personne n'était au courant et aucune rumeur ne circulait sur eux. Il fallait dire que Neville s'appliquait particulièrement pour que personne ne les surprennent ensemble.

Suivit de sa clique habituelle son amant s'installa devant son plan de travail sans un regard pour lui. Une fois le calme instauré, le jeune professeur étira un doux sourire à l'attention de ses élèves et entama donc son cour.

« Bien. Bonjour à tous, ce matin nous allons étudier l'Alihotsy ou plus communément appelé l'arbre à hyène. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en parler ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent parmi les deux maisons. Le rouge et or opta pour Terry qui ne prenait que très rarement la parole dans son cour à cause de sa timidité. Celui-ci rougit au moment où il lui accorda la parole.

« C'est.. Une plante que l'on utilise pour faire de la goutte désopilante.. C'est une potion qui.. Euuh... »

Poussant un soupir trop sonore, Shira, qui était en face de lui lui coupa la parole d'une voix exaspérée.

« C'est une potion qui cause l'hystérie. L'unique antidote est la sécrétion de Grinchebourdon. Manger les feuilles d'Alihotsy peut aussi suffire à te rendre hystérique même si ça sera bien moins puissant qu'en potion. Maintenant arrête de rougir comme une pucelle, c'est pas compliqué de sortir quelque chose d'aussi simple. »

Le jaune et noir bafouilla quelques excuses et baissa la tête. Le professeur soupira à son tour et posa les yeux sur son amant.

« Monsieur Kareimo ça suffit. Laissez donc une chance à vos camarades de s'exprimer. Tout le monde n'a visiblement pas autant d'aisance à l'oral que vous. »

Ce dernier soutint son regard et lui répondit avec une voix aussi insolente que son sourire.

« Oh vous savez professeur, il n'y a pas qu'à l'oral que je suis à l'aise. Et pas seulement à l'aise.. »

Il passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres sans quitter l'adulte des yeux. Et l'adulte en question ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie couleur rouge. Il ne savait que trop bien où ce petit insolent était à l'aise et doué. Il ne prit pas le risque de relever ses paroles. Il savait comment cela risquait de se terminer sinon. Il s'en souvenait très bien d'ailleurs, de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de renchérir. Et ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Mais vraiment pas.

Il enchaîna directement avec la partie pratique de son cour. Il expliquait à ses élèves comment où et quand récupérer ainsi que conserver les feuilles d'Alihotsy, Rogue s'occuperait de leur expliquer leur préparation pour les potions. Et malgré la mauvaise impression qu'il avait eu ce matin, cela se passa plutôt bien. Enfin.. Jusqu'à ce que Shira décide de mettre son grain de sel là-dedans. Il était en train d'aider les élèves les plus faibles lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs contourna la table pour rejoindre le pauvre Terry qui peinait avec son arbre à hyène.

« Monsieur Kareimo, retournez à votre place.

- Mais j'ai terminé monsieur Londubat. N'est ce pas vous qui encouragez les plus doués à aider les autres ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Il avait l'intime conviction que le Serpentard qui lui parlait avec un ton si innocent n'allait pas seulement aider Terry. Il le connaissait trop bien maintenant pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui interdire d'y aller alors que lui-même était débordé avec quatre élèves collés à ses basques.

_/ Il en fait exprès ce petit con.. /_

Le vert et argent se positionna donc derrière le petit blond à lunettes qui trembla en sentant son corps derrière le sien. Il bafouilla de nouveau et à la grande surprise générale au lieu de s'énerver encore une fois, le jeune homme rit tout en posant ses mains sur celles du Poufsouffle.

« Tout doux mon petit blaireau. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Si tu veux préserver au mieux ta petite feuille il faut que tu la prennes comme ça. »

Tout en parlant il lui fit faire les bons gestes avec une dextérité déconcertante. Les feuilles étaient fragiles alors il fallait faire preuve d'une grande délicatesse pour être sûr de ne pas les abîmer. Après la surprise générale dû à ce comportement étrange, les regards des élèves et du professeur se détachèrent des deux garçons. La plupart d'entre eux devaient penser que le Serpentard voulait séduire Terry afin de le mettre dans son lit. Pourtant les amis dudit Serpentard n'étaient pas dupes. Shira était très sélectif sur le physique des personnes avec qui il passait la nuit et les petits blonds binoclards ne faisaient pas partie de cette sélection.

Profitant que plus personne ne s'occupait d'eux, le serpent termina son petit cour particulier avant de relâcher les mains du blaireau qui avait les joues cramoisies. Il avait du mal à croire que le Serpentard soit aussi gentil d'un coup. Il pensait comprendre pourquoi mais n'aurait jamais pu le confirmer. Il savait bien qui entrait dans son lit et pour combien de temps. Alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudain à lui ? Il ne serait quand même pas... Amoureux de lui..?

Perdu dans ses pensées Terry ne remarqua pas la disparition d'une des feuilles de son plan de travail. Cette feuille, Shira la tenait dans sa main et la frictionnait sans ménagement pour que son essence imprègne ses doigts. Une fois ceci fait il la laissa tomber négligemment au sol. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de la gorge du Poufsouffle pour attirer ton attention.

« Dis-moi Terry. Il me semble que l'on a une heure et demie de pause en commun après le déjeuner, non ? »

Le petit blond eut un léger sursaut en sentant les doigts du Serpentard courir sur sa gorge. Ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent un peu plus et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Euuh.. Oui.. Je crois.. »

Étirant un sourire en coin, le sorcier mordilla l'oreille de sa proie qui émit un léger gémissement.

« Et qu'est ce que tu dirais de passer cette petite pause dans mes appartements de préfet ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Terry ne répondit pas. Les doigts du garçon derrière lui étaient remontés sur son menton et semblaient prendre la direction de ses lèvres. Il avait envie qu'ils y aillent. Le vert et argent l'envoûtait avec ses doigts, avec son corps collé contre le sien et avec sa voix chaude qui chatouillait son oreille.

« Alors Terry ? Tu viendras ?

- Oui.. »

_/ C'est trop facile.. Ce gosse est pathétique. /_

Personne ne semblait les regarder. Les doigts de Shira effleurèrent les lèvres du Poufsouffle en une légère caresse et sans une seconde d'hésitation celui-ci en prit deux dans sa bouche. Dans l'espoir d'exciter son futur amant Terry se mit à les sucer légèrement. S'il voulait garder Shira il devait lui donner ce qu'il cherchait et le rendre accroc, n'est ce pas ? Le vert et argent eut un sourire cruel et retira ses doigts de la bouche du blondinet une fois qu'il les eut nettoyé de l'essence d'Alihotsy. Il essuya ses doigts contre sa robe de sorcier puis se détacha de lui sans un mot avant de rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté de la table. Un autre garçon aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et aux mèches blondes avec des yeux bleus, qui n'était autre que Chad Stenlin, son meilleur ami l'interpella.

« Hey Shi', me dis pas que tu vas te faire le binoclard quand même ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et s'appuya contre son plan de travail.

« Même pas en cauchemar Chad. Attends un peu et tu vas comprendre. »

En effet, à peine une minute plus tard le blond convulsa légèrement et s'empara du pot contenant son Alihotsy pour la jeter rageusement à terre. Plusieurs visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Dont celui du professeur de botanique qui délaissa ses élèves pour s'approcher de lui.

« Monsieur Nidler je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Terry éclata de rire de façon tout à fait hystérique et rejoignit son professeur en faisant tomber tous les autres pots qui éclatèrent au sol.

« Eh bien quoi Nev' ? Tu ne vois pas ? Je casse tout ce qui m'empêche de t'avoir pour moi. »

Avec un sourire dément le jeune Poufsouffle se jeta sur son professeur et tenta de l'embrasser. Enfin, après avoir tenté de le mettre à terre, toujours avec ce petit rire. Il fut vite maîtrisé par le professeur de botanique et se mit à hurler dans toute la serre. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Neville lança un sortilège de sommeil sur son élève pour le maîtriser de façon plus pacifique et chargea deux de ses amis de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Son regard se posa sur son amant. Celui-ci avait simplement tourné la tête vers lui et lui faisait son agaçant sourire en coin.

« Monsieur Kareimo.. Est ce que ce qu'il vient de se passer est de votre faute ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se tourna complètement vers son professeur, posant ses mains sur son plan de travail.

« Oui c'est moi. Avouez-que c'est plutôt amusant non ? »

L'ex griffon grogna alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Non ce n'est pas amusant ! C'est même très dangereux ! Imaginez qu'il ait blessé d'autres élèves ! »

Toujours flanqué de son insupportable sourire, Shira répondit d'une voix suave et provocatrice.

« Alors punissez-moi, _pr__ofesseur_.. »

Neville serra les poings et rangea rageusement sa baguette dans la poche de la blouse terreuse qui couvrait ses vêtements.

« Oh mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Le cours est terminé vous pouvez tous sortir. Sauf monsieur Kareimo qui va nettoyer la serre et m'aider à la ranger avant de me faire sa punition. »

Des soupirs de joie s'élevèrent dans toute la serre alors que les dernières années s'empressaient de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir de la serre. Seul le Serpentard ne partit pas et il se défit de sa robe de sorcier. Comme tous les autres élèves il portait son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison, cependant sa cravate était constamment dénouée et les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts.

« Tu es vraiment insupportable tu le sais ça ? »

Shira sourit, il posa sa robe de sorcier sur son sac et rejoignit son professeur pour venir se coller contre lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh oui je le sais. Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. À quoi bon confirmer encore ce que le jeune homme savait déjà ? Il était d'ailleurs le seul des deux à avoir exprimé des sentiments. Il supposait juste que c'était réciproque puisqu'il ne s'était toujours pas fait plaquer. Son élève, qui était plus grand que lui à son grand malheur, prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha le sien pour l'embrasser. Ah non ! Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir aussi facilement ! Posant la main sur le torse de son amant, le professeur le repoussa et évita son baiser.

« Tu as du travail je te rappelle. Quoi que tu tentes tu n'y couperas pas Shira. C'est allé trop loin aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme pouffa et se détacha de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois Neville.. Et puis ce n'était qu'un peu de feuille frottée contre mes doigts, ce gamin n'aurait rien fait de plus que de casser des pots de fleurs.

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison pour que je laisse passer ça ? Ce gamin a le même âge que toi je te rappelle. Maintenant nettoies tes bêtises.

- Oui professeur.. »

Il se moquait de lui. Neville le savait bien. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça et rien ne changerait ce petit démon. Celui-ci sortit simplement sa baguette et à l'aide de quelques sorts il nettoya la serre et répara les pots brisés. Avec un sourire suffisant il se retourna vers son amant.

« Voilà. C'est terminé. Tu arrêtes de bouder et tu me laisses t'embrasser maintenant ?

- Non. Il te reste encore ta punition tu te souviens ?

- Nev', sérieusement tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Je recommencerai la semaine prochaine on le sait bien tous les deux. Arrête d'être aussi têtu. »

Le professeur de botanique eut une idée. Le genre de punition qu'il donnait à son amant n'était pas efficace en effet. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas le genre de punition dont il avait besoin. Oui.. Aujourd'hui il lui donnerait une leçon qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que le directeur de Poufsouffle attrapa la cravate du Serpentard pour le tirer contre lui.

« Tu as raison.. Tu es libre jusqu'à 14h30 n'est ce pas ? Restes avec moi jusque là. »

Le vert et argent étira un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je préfère ça mon petit lion.. »

Et il l'embrassa. Avec passion, sans vraiment de douceur mais sans brutalité non plus. C'était ainsi qu'était Shira et qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête. Bien vite leur langues se retrouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Ils se séparèrent brièvement le temps que Neville ôte son chandail à son élève et se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Alors que la blouse du lion tombait elle aussi au sol ce dernier fit reculer son amant plus loin dans la serre. Là où ses plantes proliféraient et constituaient au couple une parfaite cachette. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils s'en étaient servi pour se cacher des curieux qui pouvaient encore traîner près de la serre. Le Serpentard sentit bien vite dans son dos le petit muret auquel s'accrochait la plante grimpante préférée de son amant. C'était lui qui la lui avait offerte alors qu'il déployait tous ses charmes pour le séduire et l'attirer dans son lit. Et le botaniste la chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Cette fichue plante faisait d'ailleurs de magnifiques fleurs qui possédaient un parfum agréable mais entêtant avec des propriétés.. Intéressantes..

Neville lui semblait bien entreprenant aujourd'hui, il avait prit ses mains pour les plaquer contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et il sentait maintenant ses dents marquer la peau de son cou. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qui suivit. Les lianes de la plante s'étaient mises à bouger. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir lu dans la description de cette plante qu'elle pouvait bouger ainsi. Il l'avait choisie parce que le parfum des fleurs pouvait réveiller et entretenir leur désir mutuel plus longtemps et de façon aussi puissante que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. Pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais c'était toujours amusant de voir jusqu'à quel point de dépravation il pouvait mener son amant.

Il tourna la tête pour voir finalement les lianes bloquant ses poignets, sans cependant lui faire mal. Il testa la solidité des liens et jura en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à les faire bouger. Il baissa alors les yeux vers son professeur qui avait sortit la tête de son cou et lui retournait son habituel sourire insolent.

« Neville à quoi tu joues ? »

Son amant prit un air innocent et caressa distraitement son torse.

« Moi ? Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler chaton. »

Toujours avec cet air distrait il lui ouvrit sa chemise, bouton par bouton, comme s'il avait tout son temps et s'arrêta un moment pour admirer une nouvelle fois sa musculature. Le corps de Shira était l'une des ses grandes faiblesses, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et c'était aussi pour ça que Shira appréciait Neville, parce qu'il était inconditionnellement accroc à lui et à son corps et il continuait pourtant de vouloir lui tenir tête au lieu de se soumettre bien gentiment tout le temps. Mais aujourd'hui il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris par sa témérité. Oh ça ne lui posait pas de problème si Neville voulait jouer les uke dominant. Il trouvait même ça plutôt excitant en fait. Le brun revint l'embrasser et il lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'envie. Les mains de son amant flattaient son corps de façon tout à fait agréable et sa chaleur corporelle augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient vers sa ceinture.

L'ancien Gryffondor la défit habilement et déboutonna ensuite le pantalon de son amant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant et le Serpentard lui avait très bien apprit à se servir de tout son corps pour le satisfaire. Contrairement au début, ses mains ne tremblaient plus lorsqu'il le touchait, il ne rougissait plus à chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose non plus. Il laissa le pantalon de lin noir tomber jusqu'aux chevilles de son élève et sa main caressa le paquet durcissant que cachait encore son boxer. Les lèvres du professeur quittèrent celles du vert et argent pour rejoindre son cou où il passa la langue sur la marque que ses dents avaient laissé un peu plus tôt, comme s'il voulait s'en faire pardonner. Il descendit sa langue sur sa clavicule alors que sa main se faisait plus insistante conte le membre durcissant de son jeune amant.

Un soupir de plaisir rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Shira au fur et à mesure que son lion l'excitait. Il bandait de plus en plus et sentait bien que son professeur n'était pas indifférent à ses réactions. Là, juste contre sa cuisse, Neville était tout aussi dur que lui. La langue du botaniste descendit encore, il embrassa légèrement ses pectoraux avant de reprendre sa descente humide dans le sillage de ses abdominaux alors que sa main entrait enfin dans son boxer et commença à le masturber lentement. Trop lentement à son goût. Mais Neville avait toujours été doux. Il prenait toujours son temps pour vénérer son corps de petites attentions qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez les autres. Les autres voulaient surtout voir ce qu'il avait sous la ceinture et se jeter dessus. Mais Neville voulait tout. Ça l'avait surpris au début, mais finalement c'était très agréable d'être vénéré ainsi.

Le brun s'arrêta au niveau du nombril de Shira et releva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, ses magnifiques yeux rouges assombris par le désir. Souriant, il mordilla la peau autour de la petite fente sur son ventre, se délectant de la tension qui envahit le corps de son élève. Sa main s'activa davantage dans son boxer au moment où il glissait sa langue à l'intérieur du nombril du Serpentard et celui-ci se cambra en gémissant. Le nombril de son amant était une zone très réceptive à sa langue et il adorait le voir se tortiller pendant qu'il le taquinait ici. Mais il en profiterait plus tard. Il lui arracha un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il sortit la main de son boxer afin de le lui retirer. Il se retrouva donc nez à nez avec l'imposante érection de l'étudiant. Il avait sept ans de plus que Shira, et pourtant celui-ci était plus imposant que lui. Dans tous les sens du terme. Neville entreprit de déposer un petit baiser sur le membre palpitant de son amant qui ne demandait que ses attentions.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son professeur remonter le long de sa verge jusqu'à son gland qu'il taquina à petits coups de langue. Le lion s'améliorait de jours en jours et il était fier d'être le seul à profiter de ses talents. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son amant continue ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, celui-ci se releva en souriant, le faisant grogner de frustration à nouveau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit. Son pantalon était déformé par sa propre érection et sa voix était rauque de désir mais il s'en fichait, il savourait le moment.

« Ça se voit non ? J'ai faim alors je vais manger. À tout à l'heure mon cœur.

- Quoi ? »

Le Serpentard devait avoir mal entendu, Neville allait manger ? Alors qu'il était bien parti pour lui faire une fellation dans la serre d'une façon des plus excitantes qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ? Et à sa grande horreur il n'avait pas mal entendu car le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle lui vola un baiser et tourna les talons. Avant de sortir de la serre il lança trois sorts : un sort d'insonorisation, un sort de verrouillage et un sort d'éloignement. Merde. Personne ne l'entendrait, personne ne pourrait entrer et personne n'en aurait seulement envie.

« Nan.. Neville attends ! »

Mais Neville n'attendit pas. Il ramassa sa blouse et l'enfila pour se cacher et sortit de la serre en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Neville ! Neville Londubat ramène immédiatement ton cul ici où je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! »

Mais Neville ne ramena pas ses superbes fesses dans la serre. Il ferma la porte de la serre, activa ses sorts et partit se restaurer. Il était vraiment satisfait de lui. Il avait réussi pour la première fois à résister au corps de son amant et lui donnait en même temps la leçon qu'il méritait. Un sourire orna ses lèvres tout le long du repas dans la grande salle. Il prendrait quand même de quoi manger pour Shira, il ne pouvait pas être méchant à ce point avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il tiendrait parole et lui ferait regretter de l'avoir ainsi laissé en plan. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu aussi paniqué, personne n'avait dû lui faire ce coup avant hein ?

En effet. Personne n'avait jamais osé faire ce genre de chose au Serpentard qui fulminait dans la serre. Il fulminait de rage, de désir et de frustration à la fois et ne se retenait pas pour insulter copieusement son amant. Après tout personne ne l'entendait et il le méritait ! Le laisser en plan, lui, le nouveau Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, élu l'homme le plus séduisant et désiré de tout Poudlard, toutes années confondues, qui avait un tableau de conquête si conséquent qu'il avait arrêté de compté, qui se faisait le prof élu le plus sexy de Poudlard, venait de se faire mettre un vent monumental par ce même homme qu'il avait fait entrer dans son lit d'un claquement de doigts ! Il y avait deux mois de cela il aurait été incapable d'une chose pareille ! C'était LUI et personne d'autre qui était censé pouvoir faire un coup pareil ! Il avait apprit beaucoup de choses à l'ex Gryffondor mais certainement pas ça ! À croire que fréquenter ainsi un Serpentard le faisait basculer du mauvais côté de la balance. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Neville aurait été capable d'un sadisme dont lui seul pouvait légitimement faire preuve. Il serra les dents et les poings pour éviter de hurler.

_/ Mon cœur, mon cul ouais ! Attends juste que je te chope et tu vas pleurer ! /_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shira en était au même point : il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer des lianes de la plante grimpante qu'il avait offerte à Neville. Foutue plante ! Et en plus de ça il était toujours autant excité. Et ça commençait à faire mal. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que son amant l'avait abandonné là, dans la serre, et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas finit par l'oublier. Il se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée. L'oublier ? Lui ? Impossible. Enfin.. Vingt minutes plus tôt il ne pensait pas possible le fait d'être ainsi abandonné. Si seulement il réussissait à attraper sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.. Mais ses mains étaient trop hautes par rapport à ses hanches et il se voyait mal faire des abdos avec une érection pareille. S'il réussissait à se libérer Neville allait morfler. Il ne criait plus tout son saoul contre son professeur et amant. Non, à la place il réfléchissait en détails à la façon de se libérer de cette foutue plante d'abord et de quelle façon il allait faire payer ça à Neville Londubat ensuite. Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation.

_/ Les enfants, demain, le professeur Londubat ne sera pas en état de se mouvoir jusqu'aux serres. À condition qu'il réussisse déjà à en sortir lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui. /_

C'est donc sans se douter de la grandeur du danger qui planait sur son pauvre corps que le professeur Londubat retourna dans la serre, un panier d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur à la main. Il rejoignit son amant qui était étrangement calme, toujours attaché à sa merveilleuse plante grimpante et.. Visiblement toujours au garde à vous. En l'entendant s'approcher, celui-ci releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

« T'en as mis du temps bordel ! Tu comptais me laisser comme ça encore combien de temps ?! »

L'adulte ne pu retenir un sourire d'orner ses lèvres. Il posa le panier sur la petite table non loin de là où il posait habituellement son matériel d'entretien des plantes. Il se débarrassa de sa blouse également avant de venir rejoindre son amant et de caresser sa joue. Caresse qui fut aussitôt rejetée par son amant qui détourna sèchement la tête.

« Doucement petit tigre..

- Je ne suis pas un putain de félin Neville ! Le chat ici c'est toi, pas moi ! Et je ne suis pas petit non plus ! »

Soupirant doucement, Neville prit le visage de sa tête de mule d'amant dans ses mains et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Il vint lover son corps contre le sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mon grand cobra royal, là ça te va ?

- Mh.. »

Le Serpentard grogna légèrement mais ne le repoussa pas. Alors le lion tenta de l'embrasser, en douceur mais avec une certaine envie. Son baiser lui fut rendu et il sourit avant de l'approfondir. Shira était un homme fier et arrogant, avec un ego surdimensionné mais qui était tellement adorable à ses yeux lorsqu'il boudait. Il manquait encore de maturité et il aimait ça. Shira fut le premier à mettre fin au baiser et il rouvrit les yeux sur un Neville Londubat satisfait et souriant.

« Bon, tu me détaches maintenant ? »

Les yeux de l'ex griffon pétillèrent de malice et sa main descendit enserrer l'érection de son amant puis entama de rapides vas et viens dessus. Le corps de Shira se cambra alors qu'il lâcha un juron dans un gémissement de plaisir désespéré. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait qu'on le touche.

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir vraiment envie que je te détaches mon cœur ? »

C'était un coup bas.. Personne n'aurait pu le nier. Mais vu l'état d'impatiente dans lequel était plongé le corps de l'élève, il se laissa avoir sans une once d'hésitation.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais je t'interdit de t'arrêter ! »

Le professeur de botanique sourit, il n'avait jamais vu son amour aussi docile qu'à ce moment. Se disant qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec lui, il se décida à enfin le satisfaire. Il se mit donc à genoux devant le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène qui avait fermé les yeux et n'arrêta de le masturber qu'au moment de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres. Le grondement qu'allait pousser l'étudiant fut étranglé dans un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant se refermer autour de son érection. Sans plus de cérémonie, Neville entama d'adroits vas et viens sur le membre tendu de Shira alors qu'il se tenait à ses hanches.

Le Serpentard se laissait complètement submerger par son plaisir. Il avait tellement besoin d'être touché qu'il avait l'impression que la fellation que lui offrait son amant était la meilleure qu'il avait eue depuis des années. Ses hanches accompagnaient désespérément les lèvres de son professeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plaque sèchement son corps contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger. Oups.. Il avait dû être à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Mais c'était bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir laissé en plan !

La langue du brun courait contre son érection et taquinait parfois son gland, le faisant devenir complètement fou. Neville avait acquit une technique qui allait lui être fatale vu son état. Il était incapable de retenir ses gémissements, lui qui restait toujours maître de lui-même d'habitude. Le feu qui commençait déjà à chatouiller ses reins s'embrasa lorsque son gland frotta contre le palais de son amant. Il avait envie que ses liens disparaissent pour qu'il puisse passer ses mains dans les épais cheveux bruns de Neville. Il se sentait déjà prêt à venir et jura à voix haute. C'était trop rapide. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide à venir.

« Neville.. Si tu t'arrêtes je te jure que je te tue dès que tu me libéreras.. »

Le lion sourit intérieurement, il n'avait aucun doute sur la promesse de son Serpentard. Mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il n'était pas étonné que son amant ne tienne pas longtemps : qui tiendrait longtemps dans la même situation ? Lui serait certainement venu au moment où Shira l'aurait prit dans sa bouche. Il mit donc plus d'ardeur dans sa tâche et d'une main, partit caresser délicatement les bourses de son amant qui se libéra dans sa bouche dans un cri de plaisir. Neville avala une partie de la semence du vert et argent alors que l'autre coulait légèrement de ses lèvres. Il se releva contre le corps encore tremblant de Shira et la vue de son visage lui coupa le souffle. Son amant avait les yeux vitreux de plaisir, les joues légèrement rouges et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été trop mordues. Merlin qu'il était beau comme ça. Et lui bandait comme pas possible maintenant, c'était malin..

Le botaniste essuya les dernières traces de la jouissance de son amour et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Le serpent tourna la tête pour embrasser à pleine bouche son amant, sans se préoccuper de goûter à sa propre saveur. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser qui laissa pantelant l'ancien rouge et or lorsque celui-ci prit fin.

« Et maintenant tu me détaches..?

- Tu ne me tueras pas pour t'avoir laissé en plan ?

- Ça dépend.. T'as à manger ? Parce que je crève la dalle là. »

Neville sourit et, détachant enfin le Serpentard qui se rhabilla et s'assit au sol, alla lui chercher le panier qu'il avait amené avec lui.

« Je t'ai pris du poulet braisé au caramel avec des pommes de terre, ça te convient ?

- Dooooonne ! »

L'adulte eut un petit rire et nourrit son amant, il savait que ça lui plairait, celui-ci aimait le poulet plus que n'importe quelle autre viande. Shira aimait tellement ce que lui avait apporté son amant sadique qu'il avait mangé pour deux. Mais de toute façon il perdrait bien vite les calories qu'il venait de prendre.

L'ex Gryffondor se releva, reposa le panier à sa place et tendit la main à son élève.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dan le parc ? »

Le vert et argent se redressa seulement pour tirer son professeur contre lui. Il le plaqua dos contre le mur derrière lui, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et ficela son professeur à la plante comme il l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Le regard surpris de son amant et sa bouche qui s'était ouverte en un "Oh" silencieux lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Un sourire carnassier, typiquement Serpentard illumina le visage du jeune sorcier qui délesta son amant de sa baguette. Il se releva et partit la poser plus loin au cas où il aurait espéré s'en servir.

« Shira...

- Et bien quoi Nev' ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser impunie la torture que tu m'as fait subir ? »

Shira revint près de sa proie et la déshabilla d'un coup de baguette et mit aussi cette dernière hors de sa portée. Il savait que Neville détestait ça, il préférait de loin un effeuillage lent et sensuel à cela. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait détesté être laissé en plan et comptait bien l'imprimer dans la tête de son amant. Il allait lui montrer ce que ça coûtait de se jouer de lui aussi facilement. S'agenouillant devant son amant et prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit relever la tête.

« Alors, monsieur le professeur ?

- Je ne pensais pas.. Que tu le ferais comme ça. Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé en fait.. »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et la dureté qu'il sentait dans ce rire fit frémir le directeur de Poufsouffle.

« Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien Neville. Ne l'oublies jamais. J'ai sept ans de moins que toi mais j'ai déjà fait des choses qui te feraient frémir même si tu as fais la guerre. Crois-moi quand je te dis que si je ne t'en parle pas c'est parce que tu ne veux vraiment pas entendre ce que je pourrais te dire. »

Neville hocha la tête, le regard sanglant de son amant l'effrayait un peu. Et pourtant il était persuadé qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il le lui avait même dit. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il à ce point alors qu'il était comprimé par l'aura dangereuse du Serpentard ?

« Et je t'interdit, Neville Londubat, de recommencer un jour ce que tu viens de faire. Parce que je te jure que je ne serais pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. »

Le brun frissonna, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le prédateur le plus dangereux qu'il soit. Voldemort et Rogue avaient l'air d'enfant de chœur à côté de son jeune amant. Il dut déglutir pour s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

« Comment ça..?

- Si tu veux que je te pardonne ton comportement d'aujourd'hui tu as intérêt d'être bien docile. C'est compris ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il avait été fier de sa prouesse mais là, tout de suite, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop loin contre l'orgueil de son amant. Ce dernier étira un sourire en coin devant sa soumission et il l'embrassa. Et malgré la dureté de ses paroles et de son regard, son baiser était plus doux qu'il ne l'attendait. Il n'était pas tendre mais il s'était attendu à un baiser plein de rage et de violence. Son amant brisa le baiser bien trop vite à son goût et il tira sur ses liens pour le rattraper. Mais il s'était déjà mit hors de portée avec ce petit sourire insupportable.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te donner ce que tu veux si facilement Neville. »

Il se releva, le surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur et le forçant à rejeter la tête en arrière de façon presque désagréable pour qu'il puisse le voir. Le Serpentard défit sa chemise sans le quitter de son regard qui lui brûlait la peau. Une fois déboutonnée elle tomba élégamment au sol mais il ne la regardait pas. Non, Neville ne s'occupait déjà plus de cette pauvre chemise dès qu'elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il regardait impatiemment chaque centimètre carré de peau qui apparaissait à ses yeux comme un affamé. Il adorait déshabiller Shira, mais il aimait encore plus le voir le faire pour lui.

Il suivit sa main, cette main qui aidée de sa jumelle faisait des merveilles, glisser le long du torse de son amant pour défaire son pantalon. Celui-ci tomba à ses pieds et le boxer le suivit de peu. Le vert et argent marcha hors de ses vêtements, intégralement nu devant lui. Hein ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu retirer ses chaussures.. Et pourtant il les trouva abandonnées un peu plus loin avec les chaussettes blanches de son homme. Le professeur avait déjà les yeux brillants d'envie et il se sentit durcir alors qu'il voyait que son amant bandait déjà à moitié. Mais pas assez à son goût.

Shira se rapprocha de lui et, sans revenir à sa hauteur se planta devant lui, à sa portée et attendit. Il l'attendait lui, sans dire un seul mot. Il attendait qu'il lui fasse plaisir, qu'il le rende suffisamment dur pour pouvoir le prendre. Et le botaniste se ferait un plaisir de l'y aider. Sans que le jeune sorcier n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit son professeur commença ce qu'il savait si bien faire. D'abord en disposant de petits baisers ou petits coups de langue sur son début d'érection pour la rendre plus conséquente, puis ensuite en suçotant son gland comme une tétine et enfin en la prenant dans sa bouche et en entamant ses délicieux vas et viens dessus.

L'urgence de son besoin passé, le Serpentard était de nouveau pleinement maître de lui même. Mais cette fois, au lieu de laisser son amant entendre son plaisir il n'émit aucun son. Il fit juste ce qu'il avait tellement voulu faire précédemment : passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, doux et épais. Il laissa faire son professeur, savourant la sensation de sa langue et de sa bouche brûlante atour de lui avant de lui faire lâcher prise pour le regarder avec un nouveau sourire en coin. Neville releva les yeux et il aima beaucoup la vue que celui-ci lui offrait. La tête posée contre sa cuisse le lion avait le souffle irrégulier et les yeux brûlants. Et s'il regardait plus bas il savait que celui-ci serait déjà bien excité.

Il s'agenouilla alors contre son amant et lui donna un baiser qui le laissa encore plus impatient qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il vint s'asseoir en dessous de lui et le tira contre lui. Les lianes suivaient chaque mouvement qu'il voulait lui faire faire mais gardaient ses bras en arrière, ne lui laissant jamais la possibilité de l'enlacer. Et il savait bien que Neville aimait s'accrocher désespérément à lui quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il laissa son amant l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait, lui glissa sa main sous lui pour aller taquiner son intimité du bout de ses doigts, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le corps de celui-ci. Et comme il ne semblait pas disposé encore à en faire plus, son professeur mordit sa lèvre avant de passer sa langue dessus pour s'excuser et un ricanement lui échappa.

Il entra un doigt dans l'intérieur chaud et serré de son amant qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Il l'avait suffisamment habitué à l'avoir en lui pour ne plus lui faire mal même s'il ne le préparait pas. Il voulait seulement jouer avec lui, avec sa patiente. Il entama de lents vas et viens en lui et le botaniste cacha sa tête au creux de son cou pour y gémir. Il ajouta un second puis un dernier doigt en lui, tendant le cou lorsqu'il voulut le mordre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus que ses doigts en lui. Mais il ne lui donna pas ce qu'il voulait. Il continuait de faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui, frôlant parfois sa prostate sans jamais s'y attarder. Neville n'avait aucune patiente, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille où il mordilla le lobe tendre, sa voix était rauque, suppliante.

« Shira.. Viens en moi.. Maintenant.. »

Souriant toujours il frotta ses doigts contre sa prostate au lieu de faire ce qu'il voulait, se délectant du petit cri qu'il poussa tout en se cambrant contre son corps.

« Comment on demande ?

- S'il te plaît.. »

Neville revint faire face au visage souriant de son amant et embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses pommettes, son nez en ponctuant chaque endroit d'une nouvelle supplique. Il termina par ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avidement.

« S'il te plaît... »

Satisfait, le Serpentard retira ses doigts de son amant et posa ses mains sur ses hanches sans rien faire de plus.

« Empales-toi sur moi Neville. »

Sans une once d'hésitation, l'ancien Gryffondor s'exécuta, s'empalant lentement sur le membre érigé de son amour dans un gémissement. Il comprit dès le début que Shira ne bougerait pas, ou pas maintenant. Alors il le fit pour lui. À l'aide de la force de ses cuisses il montait et descendait sur son élève, sans chercher à retenir ses gémissements. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, voyant son visage satisfait, amusé. Il aimait visiblement le voir ainsi sur lui, dans une position qui dans d'autres circonstances le ferait dominer son démon mais qui aujourd'hui le soumettait complètement à lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Neville rougit. Il accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens, mais n'était toujours pas satisfait.

« Shira.. S'il te nh... S'il te plaît bouge.. Bouge en moi.. »

Caressant légèrement les hanches de son amant, le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine alors que tu es parti sans m'écouter tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi je te ferais plaisir après ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Poussant un gémissement désespéré, Neville embrassa son amant à plusieurs reprises.

« Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.. Je.. Je ne le referais plus.. Alors s'il te plaît.. Je t'en prie.. »

Avec un sourire carnassier, le vert et argent donna un brusque coup de rein dans la prostate de son amant, le faisant crier de plaisir.

« Mh.. Gentil garçon. »

Resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de son botaniste, le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée. Il empala son amant plus durement sur lui, le prenant sans douceur et se délectant de ses cris et de son corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Neville avait les jambes qui tremblaient, il ne suivait pas les coups de rein de son amant, se contentant avec bonheur de les subir et d'en réclamer toujours plus. Il tirait vainement sur ses liens pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour du cou de son Serpentard mais il ne le laissa jamais faire.

Les bras puissants de Shira se refermèrent autour du corps de son professeur alors qu'ils se perdaient tous les deux dans leur plaisir. Heureusement que les sorts que Neville fonctionnaient encore, mais à ce moment là, tous les deux les avaient déjà oubliés. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, l'ancien Gryffondor en criant le nom de son amant et le Serpentard en gémissant le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle respectifs et se sourirent l'un à l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le professeur parce qu'il se pensait pleinement pardonné et son élève parce qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

Le jeune sorcier se retira du corps de son amant et se rhabilla avant d'aller récupérer sa baguette pour le détacher. Des deux, celui qui avait le plus de marque aux poignets était le botaniste. Étrangement c'était lui qui n'avait pas voulu croire jusqu'à la fin qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher de sa plante. Ce dernier se les frotta pour faire passer la langueur qui s'y était installé et récupéra ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à on amant il vit que celui-ci était déjà prêt à partir, robe de sorcier et sac de cours sur l'épaule, leurs deux baguettes à la main. Il se rapprocha de lui en tendant la main, pour qu'il la lui rende, mais le petit démon se contenta de sourire et de tourner les talons.

« Si tu tiens tant à récupérer ta baguette, il te faudra me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé de te la rendre. »

Et il sortit de la serre. Soupirant autant que souriant, l'adulte le suivit. Où est ce qu'il allait le faire aller encore ? Il se stoppa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de préfet de son élève. Élève qui ne s'arrêta pas, donna son mot de passe à son tableau et rentra dans ses appartements, délaissant son sac sur le canapé du petit salon puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et lui lança un regard, agitant sa baguette comme un appât.

« Alors, tu la veux ou quoi ? »

Oh oui il voulait sa baguette. Mais pas celle-là. Venir dans sa chambre en pleine journée était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait bien. Mais ce qui fit entrer Neville Londubat dans les appartements de Shira Kareimo en pleine journée n'était pas la baguette qu'il devait récupérer. Il referma le tableau aux couleurs et motifs de Serpentard qui donnait sur le petit salon dès le couloir et rejoignit son amant dans sa chambre. Sans refermer la porte il se laissa pousser par celui-ci sur le lit avec un nouveau sourire. Sourire qui trouva un écho sur le visage de son amant qui jeta les baguettes plus loin. Il le rejoignit sur le lit en retirant sa cravate d'un air provocateur.

« Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec vous professeur Londubat. »

Oh ça il l'espérait bien ! Il ouvrit bras et jambes pour accueillir son amant contre lui. Cet après-midi Shira Kareimo loupa les cours. Le pauvre Terry le rejoignit bêtement comme il l'avait promit mais s'enfuit en courant, les joues rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes en entendant les voix du fantasme de l'école toute entière – et accessoirement l'un des siens- et du professeur qu'il aimait s'élever derrière le tableau dont il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Et, comme promit, Le professeur Londubat fut incapable d'assumer ses cours le lendemain. Les potions de réserve contre le mal de rein ayant mystérieusement disparu pendant la nuit. Mais le corps de son amour contre le sien était le meilleur remède qu'il pourrait jamais trouver.


End file.
